Arena
Basics The Arena unlocks at Level 6. The Arena is where you test your Champions against players from around the world in PvP (Player-versus-Player) battles. Why fight in the Arena? *Winning medals in the Arena lets you upgrade your Great Hall and unlock global stat bonuses for your Champions. *Placing in the Arena Tiers gives huge weekly rewards, as well as further global stat bonuses for your Champions. *Bragging rights: See where you stand against players around the world. Arena battles fall into two categories: Arena Defense Before you start bettling in the Arena, you need to set your Arena Defense. The team you set for your Arena Defense will fight on your behalf when other players attack you. Champions in Arena Defenses will be AI-controlled, and will fight without any player input or control. Arena Offense This is where you select teams of Champions to attack other players' Arena Defenses. You will be in full control of your Offense team, but the Champions in your opponents' Arena Defenses will be AI-controlled. Tokens Each Arena Offense battle costs Tokens. Tokens generate automatically at a rate of 1 per hour. The maximum number of Arena Tokens a player can hold at any given time is 10. To maximize Token efficiency, try to use your Arena Tokens as and when they become available. The more battles you can do in a day, the easier it will be to climb the Rankings, reach higher Tiers, and win better rewards. Once used to initiate a battle, Tokens will not be refunded. Battles Setting a Defense Before a player can fight in the Arena, they must set their Arena Defense in the Defense tab. Arena Defenses can consist of up to 4 Champions. Champions set in Arena Defenses cannot be placed in the Sparring Pit, or sacrificed at the Tavern. Attacking Other Players Once an Arena Defense has been set, players are ready to enter the Battle tab. The Battle tab contains a list of opponents that the player can attack. Before attacking, players can see their opponent's current Arena Defense and Rank. If a player does not want to attack an opponent from the list, they can either: *Refresh the list for 5 Gems *Wait 15 minutes and refresh the list for free Medals Every Arena Victory will reward the player with Medals. Medals are used to upgrade the Great Hall in your Bastion to unlock global bonuses for your Champions. Each tier in the arena gives different types of Medals as rewards: *Bronze Tier: Bronze Medals *Silver Tier: Silver Medals *Gold & Platinum Tiers: Gold Medals Arena Points Arena Points determine a player's Arena Ranking and Tier. Arena Points are on the line in every Arena battle - both Offense and Defense. Arena points will be gained or lost depending on whether a player wins or loses a battle. Tiers Arena Tiers represent a player's performance in the Arena, and help match them against players of a similar skill level for Arena battles. A player's current Tier and Rank is determines by the number of Arena Points they have. In ascending order, the Arena Tiers are: *Unranked *Bronze (I, II, III, IV) *Silver (I, II, III, IV) *Gold (I, II, III, IV) *Platinum (I, II, III, IV) Gaining or losing Arena Points can result in either promotion or demotion to an adjacent Tier. For example: a player gaining sufficient Arena Points in Bronze IV will be promoted to Silver I. However, if that same player loses enough Arena Points in Bronze IV, they will be demoted to Bronze III. Players will become Unranked if they do not participate in any Arena Offense battles for a 30-day period, and they will start from Bronze I when they enter the Arena again. Tier Bonuses Each Arena Tier provides global Stat bonuses to every Champion in a player's collection. Tier Bonuses can affect the following stats: *HP *ATK *DEF Arena Rewards Each player's Arena Rank and Tier is live and updated after every battle, but rewards for Arena Tiers are only given out at the end of each Ranking Period. Each Arena's Ranking Period ends every Monday at 08:00 UTC. At this point, each player's current position is locked and their reward is determined. Rewards depend on a player's Tier at the end of the Ranking Period, and will be sent to each player's Inbox automatically. Note: if a player participates in fewer than 20 Arena Offense Battles over a Ranking Period, they will be demoted (e.g. a player in Silver III would be demoted to Silver II) when the Ranking Period ends. This demotion occurs after Rewards have been distributed. Arena Chests Arena Chests contain a variety of possible rewards. These rewards are randomized and include: Gems, XP Brews, Shards, and Divine Artifacts. There are currently 4 Artifact Sets obtainable in the Arena Chests: *Divine Offense. 2 Set: Self Shield 15% of the Max HP for 3 turns. ATK +15% *Divine Critical Rate. 2 Set: Self Shield 15% of the Max HP for 3 turns. C.RATE +12% *Divine Life. 2 Set: Self Shield 15% of the Max HP for 3 turns. HP +15% *Divine Speed. 2 Set: Self Shield 15% of the Max HP for 3 turns. SPD +12% Battle Log The Battle Log tab allows players to review their Arena battle history over the course of the past 24 hours, both in Offense and Defense. This helps players track their most successful Arena Defense teams and review the teams they have the most trouble attacking in Arena Offense.